Our Birthday
by Machi Vido
Summary: A/U: It's Rua and Ruka's birthday! What will happen? Takes place after Yilaster's defeat and before departing from New Domino City. Yugioh 5D's: One-Shot.


_**Our Birthday/One-Shot/Yugioh 5D's**_

Narrator:

It has been a while since the defeat of Zone and the saving of New Domino City. The city has received numerous upgrades and everything finally seems to be going to normal. On the other hand, however, today is the birthday of the twins Rua and Ruka and they have sent birthday invitations to everyone they know. What will happen? Find out in Yugioh 5D's: Our Birthday.

Meanwhile…

It was morning in the Tops and Ruka was already up making breakfast for her and Rua. Ruka was very happy because she hasn't celebrated her birthday in a long time as when they had to celebrate their other birthdays she was sick or had some supernatural crisis to attend to. But now that was all over and now she and Rua can live their lives as normal kids would.

"Rua, come downstairs, breakfast is ready," Ruka said.

"Coming Ruka," said Rua who dashed his way into the living room.

As they ate breakfast, Ruka and Rua talked to each other.

"So Rua, aren't you excited? Today is our birthday," Ruka said.

"Yes I am!" Rua said who then scooted closer to Ruka putting an arm around her waist making her blush.

"Really," Ruka said in a teasing manner.

Rua nodded.

"Then you will want to know about the present I bought you," Ruka said.

"A present, what is it," Rua asked?

Ruka then showed him a small box covered in a blue and yellow wrapping.

"I wonder what it is," said Rua who opened it to see what it was and got excited at what he saw.

"Wow, three Mortronophic packs and a Mortronophic deck, thanks Ruka," Rua said who then put his deck beside him and faced her.

"You're welcome," Ruka said.

As they were sitting beside each other Rua felt that Ruka was waiting for something as well, so he slowly took out a gift from his pocket.

"Ruka, I got you a gift as well," Rua said.

"You did?" Ruka asked.

Rua nodded and handed her his gift.

Ruka then proceeded to open her gift but as she opened it she let out tears of happiness at what she saw.

It was a golden necklace with a red jewel in the center.

"Do you like it?" Rua asked.

"Oh Rua… this is beautiful," Ruka said.

"Here let me put it on you," Rua said.

As he put it on her, he proceeded by wrapping his arms around her and bringing her to an embrace.

"Ruka, my beautiful princess, I love you," Rua said as he pressed his lips against hers.

Ruka blushed back because it was too sudden but kissed back with as much passion while wrapping her arms around him.

"And I love you too my handsome prince," Ruka told Rua.

While there lips were locked onto each other, Rua thought about something:

"Man, I can't believe that we really are together now," Rua thought.

It was a few days ago after the defeat of Zone that Rua confessed to Ruka to which Ruka confessed to him as well that she felt the same way. As they were kissing each other Rua thought about the day that they confessed and how it happened.

_(Flashback)_

"_Ruka…" Rua said._

"_Yes Rua," Ruka said._

"_Umm… there is something I need to tell you," Rua said._

_Ruka looked surprised at the way he was acting._

"_Yes Rua, what is it?" Ruka said as she wrapped her arms around him._

_As this point, Rua couldn't hold it in any longer and placed his lips onto Ruka's resulting in a gentle kiss. Ruka was shocked but kissed back, she was happy that he liked her the same way she liked him._

_After they parted, Ruka and Rua were blushing._

"_Ruka… I," Rua started._

"_Yes I know, Rua," Ruka said._

"_You do?" Rua said surprised._

"_Yes and I feel the same way about you too," Ruka said._

"_Does this mean we are a couple now?" Rua asked._

"_I guess so," Ruka said while smiling._

_They then gave each other a hug happy that their confessions came out._

_(End of Flashback)_

Meanwhile…

A while later after they had parted Rua thought about something.

"Ruka," Rua said.

"Yes Rua?" Ruka said.

"Did you invite any of your friends over?" Rua asked in a sad tone.

Ruka took notice of his tone and then spoke.

"Yes I did Rua but they didn't want to come as they were too busy, what about yours?" Ruka said.

Rua started to get tears in his eyes as he buried his face in Ruka's chest.

"Oh Ruka, it was awful…" Rua said.

Ruka was taken aback feeling sad at her brother's response as she knew that he was sad when he came home yesterday. She then grabbed him in a tender hug.

"Rua, it is okay, I am right here. Now tell me what happened yesterday like you said you would," Ruka said.

Rua looked back up to Ruka and then started to say something.

"I really don't feel like it Ruka, isn't there another way for you to know what happened," Rua asked?

Ruka pondered about it for a moment and then smiled.

"Yes there is Rua," she said.

Rua looked surprised.

"There is?" He asked.

"Yes," Ruka said while smiling.

"How," Rua asked.

Ruka smiled as she started to speak.

"Just relax Rua and close your eyes and I will try to read your mind," Ruka said.

"You can do that Ruka," Rua asked shocked?

Ruka giggled seeing his reaction.

"Of course I can, remember when I took Yusei's cards and then found out what type of a person he was before we spoke to him," Ruka said.

Rua nodded.

"In the same way, I can also read the mind of people to know what is disturbing them," said Ruka.

"All right," Rua said as he then proceeded to put his head in Ruka's lap while Ruka put her arms around Rua's head and closed her eyes to concentrate on his memories.

_(Flashback)_

"_Hey Tenpei," Rua said who was approaching him in the school building._

"_Hey Rua," Tenpei said with an uncertain tone._

_Rua looked at him for a couple of seconds as to why he was acting this way but then shrugged it off._

"_Anyway Tenpei, my birthday is tomorrow, would you mind coming over to celebrate," Rua asked?_

_Tenpei looked at him with an apologetic look._

"_Sorry Rua, I can't come tomorrow because I have a science experiment to work on," Tenpei said._

"_But you're my best friend…" Rua said._

"_Sorry, but I just can't come," Tenpei said._

"_Please?" Rua asked._

"_No," Tenpei said._

"_Pretty please," Rua said._

_Tenpei got irritated at Rua's behavior and started to scream._

"_LOOK, JUST BECAUSE I AM YOUR BEST FRIEND, IT DOSEN"T REQUIRE ME TO DO WHATEVER YOU SAY, I'VE GOT MY OWN LIFE RUA!" Tenpei roared._

_Rua was taken aback by his best friend's behavior; he then started to feel sad._

"_All right… Tenpei, I am sorry I disturbed you. None of my other friends wanted to come to this party, but I thought you would, I guess I was wrong for thinking that as well," Rua said as he started to head home._

_Meanwhile, with Tenpei…_

"_Rua…" he thought._

_He felt bad for having to scream like that at his best friend, he then turned around to face the wall behind him._

"_You guys can come out now," Tenpei said._

_From behind the bushes came George, Bob and Sly._

"_Wow, he went away," Bob said._

"_Yeah but at what lengths," George said._

"_What? You were just screaming at him and it was part of the plan," Sly said._

"_IT WAS A STUPID PLAN!" Tenpei said._

_Bob, George and Sly were all taken aback by Tenpei's behavior._

"_Hey man, why did you scream?" Bob asked._

"_Why do you think I screamed? Was it right to hurt Rua's feelings like that just to get him away from us until his birthday," Tenpei asked?_

_The three looked for an answer but when they couldn't reply they all looked down ashamed._

"_You're right Tenpei, we should have just ask Rua that we would be coming and just give him his present then," Bob said._

_Tenpei nodded sadly._

"_So now what do we do, Should we go and apologize?" Sly said._

_Tenpei nodded._

"_Yes I think we should phone Rua and tell him that we are sorry before we go to his house," Tenpei said._

_All right… George, Bob and Sly said._

_Meanwhile, with Rua…_

"_Looks like no one is going to come to our party but hey there is always the guys," Rua thought._

_Rua then got an idea._

"_I'll go see if they are ready to come to my party," Rua said._

_He then got happy as he headed towards the shack to meet the guys. _

_Meanwhile, in the shack…_

_YUSEI! JACK! Crow said as he made his way in and saw them sleeping on the floor beside their runners._

_WHAT CROW! Jack yelled so loud that it woke up Yusei from his sleep._

"_Don't you know what day it is tomorrow?" Crow asked._

"_What day could it be tomorrow Crow," Yusei asked who was now fully awake._

_Crow sighed at Yusei's response and Jack's confused stare._

"_Tomorrow is the twin's birthdays and you promised to meet them at 7:00," Crow said._

_Yusei suddenly gasped as he totally forgot that tomorrow was the day._

"_Oh wow Crow, I am sorry but I forgot," Yusei said._

_What! So what do I tell the twins! Crow asked._

"_Calm down Crow, just tell them that we won't be able to come tomorrow," Yusei said._

"_But Yusei… it's their birthday," Crow said._

_Yusei looked pissed as well as Jack._

"_LOOK BOTH OF US DON'T WANT TO COME TO THEIR STUPID BIRTHDAY, SO JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE," Jack roared._

_Meanwhile, with Rua…_

_He had just come in and heard everything that the boys said, he started to cry._

_Yusei and Jack gasped realizing that Rua heard their conversation._

"_Rua… we didn't mean it," started Yusei._

_However, Rua spoke too quickly for them to get a chance to speak._

"_I know what you thinking that you have more important things to do but I thought that since today was our birthday you would leave all that behind. I guess I was wrong for thinking that too," Rua said as he started to leave with a sad look on his face._

"_Rua…" Yusei said._

"_It's okay Yusei, I understand," said Rua as he went with tears in his eyes._

_Yusei and Jack looked down upset at doing something stupid._

_Meanwhile, with Rua…_

"_Well, it looks like Yusei doesn't care for me as much as I thought," Rua said._

_He then looked at his invitation list._

"_The last person is to get is Aki," Rua said as he stopped in front of her house._

_He then proceeded to knock._

_Meanwhile, with Aki…_

_She had just heard a knock on her door and opened it to see who was there._

"_Rua..." Aki said._

_Aki, can I come in? Rua asked._

"_Sure," Aki said as she led Rua to her family couch which they both sat on._

_So what's on your mind? Aki said._

_Rua then started to speak._

"_Are you coming to my birthday party tomorrow at 7," Rua asked?_

_Aki looked shocked that she had forgotten about this as they were going to leave New Domino next week._

_Aki looked down sad as she faced Rua._

"_Sorry Rua, but I don't think I will be their tomorrow because I am going to have dance practice," Aki said._

_Rua looked stunned as he thought that she of all people wouldn't refuse, he sighed at what he heard and got up to leave._

"_Where are you going?" Aki asked._

"_I need to go home Aki, thanks for your time," Rua said as he quickly rushed to the door and closed it on his way outside._

_Rua wait! Aki said. She then looked down feeling ashamed of herself. Why didn't she add this date to her calendar, she thought. After all, it was the week before they left New Domino City, so why did she forget._

_She then took out her cell phone and began sending someone a message._

_Meanwhile, with Rua…_

"_I guess that's it, no one likes us and they would rather wait for us to leave New Domino City then spend their last moment with us," Rua thought as he went to his apartment and knocked on the door._

_Meanwhile, with Ruka…_

"_Rua, must be here," thought Ruka as she quickly went to open the apartment door. When she opened it though, he saw Rua and he was looking sad._

"_Rua, what happened? Did you send out the invitations?" Ruka asked._

_Rua simply embraced Ruka and cried in her arms._

(End of Flashback)

"So that's what happened," Ruka said.

Ruka looked sad that her friends would treat them in such a way but then smiled.

"It's okay Rua, we can celebrate together if you want, just the two of us," Ruka said as she holds Rua close to her.

"But…" Rua said and stopped when Ruka put a finger to his lips.

"Don't worry, even if are not with our friends we are still together and that's what matters," Ruka said.

Rua pondered for a moment about what she said and the nodded.

"You're right Ruka, even though are friends aren't with us, we have each other and that's the most important thing to me for my birthday," Rua said looking at Ruka in the eyes.

I feel the same way Rua, Ruka said as he brought her face closer to Rua's.

Their lips then meet in a gentle kiss and they eventually parted.

Rua then spoke.

"So what do you want to do first?" Rua asked Ruka.

Ruka thought about it for a moment then replied.

"Well why don't we go outside for a walk in the park, just the two of us?" Ruka said.

"That sounds nice," Rua said as they proceeded outside with their arms around each other.

Meanwhile, with the gang…

They all had met at the shack talking about what to do and what happened to each one of them with their encounter with Rua.

"Well, what did you tell him," Crow asked?

"I told him that I wasn't going to come," Aki said.

"Same here," Yusei and Jack said.

"As they were thinking on what to do," Crow spoke.

"I think you guys should apologize," Crow said.

They all looked at Crow.

"Yeah, you're right, let's all go to their place right now," Yusei said.

"Right," Aki said.

As they were proceeding to go outside, a few other children came up to them.

Wait guys! They said.

As Yusei saw the people who were behind them he was surprised that it was Rua's school friends.

Hey guys! Yusei said.

The group followed by Tenpei as the head met Yusei and started to speak.

"Hey is it okay if we come with you guys?" Tenpei said.

"You know where we are going," Yusei asked?

"Yeah, you guys are going to Rua's place to apologize and celebrate their birthday with them," Tenpei said.

Yusei was surprised that he overheard their conversation but Tenpei wasn't done speaking.

" I want to come with you guys, I wanted to come to celebrate Rua's birthday as well but I made a small mistake and now he is probably mad at me. I see that you guys made a similar mistake and I was hoping that we would all go together to apologize," Tenpei said.

Yusei thought about it for a moment but then smiled.

"Sure you can come with us together after all we need more people if our apologies are going to be accepted," Yusei said.

They then proceeded to go to the twin's apartment together.

Meanwhile, in the park…

Surprisingly no one was there and the twins had cuddled up to each other onto a tree with Rua holding on to Ruka's waist and having his head on her shoulder.

"Ruka, I like the present you got me," Rua said.

Ruka turned her face around a little and put her hand on his cheek.

"I'm glad that you liked it," Ruka said.

Rua then started to speak.

"Did you like the present I gave you?" Rua asked.

Ruka smiled and turned herself around from his hold facing him on the tree.

"Yes it is beautiful Rua," Ruka said.

Rua blushed.

"Well I am glad that you liked your present as well," Rua said.

Ruka smiled but then frowned quickly.

Ruka, what's the matter? Rua asked.

Ruka turned her head up to face him and started to speak.

"It's about our relationship Rua, I was just thinking that what would happen when Yusei and the others find out," Ruka said.

"Don't worry about that Ruka, there all too busy to notice anything," Rua said.

Ruka thought for a moment about it and then spoke.

"Yeah, you're probably right about that Rua," Ruka said.

Rua smiled and started to speak.

"Besides, I would never let anyone separate us," Rua said.

"You won't?" Ruka responded.

Rua nodded.

"Promise Rua," Ruka said.

Rua smiled.

"I promise…" Rua said who then proceeded to kiss her on the lips to which she kissed back.

A while later…

"Rua, I think we should go home now," Ruka said.

Rua nodded.

"Yeah you're right Ruka, let's go," Rua said.

They then hold each other's hands as they proceeded to go back home.

Meanwhile, with the gang…

They were in the twin's house for a while now. As first they just wanted to leave an apology letter and go but Yusei insisted that they surprise them when they come back by waiting for them here in their house.

"So Crow, what happened to you? How did you remember this date? I mean you usually don't remember important dates unless you can get something out of it," Yusei said.

Crow smiled and started to speak.

"You're right Yusei, I would have never remembered their birthday but as knowing that birthday's have cake I decided to remember it because they would probably have fancy cake and not like the ones we used to eat at Martha's place," Crow said.

"Crow…" Yusei said ashamed.

"Yeah I know that's a lame excuse to remember a birthday but who cares right? I mean it's not like my birthday that I have to worry about. But never mind that Yusei, we have a job to do," Crow said.

Yusei nodded.

"Yeah, help me put out this banner Crow," Yusei said.

A while later…

"All right guys, it looks like we are done," Yusei said.

"Yeah everything looks in order," Crow said.

Meanwhile, with Aki…

"Guys I finished making the cake," Aki said.

"Really that's great, here let me try it," Crow said who went for the cake.

Aki quickly took out a metal spoon and hit his hand.

Ouch! "What was that for?" Crow said.

Before Aki could reply Jack spoke.

Idiot! "Birthday cakes are supposed to have a wish on it before you can eat it," Jack said.

Crow became embarrassed.

"Oh right, sorry Aki," Crow said.

Meanwhile, with Yusei…

"Aki I like the decorations on the cake," Yusei said.

"You do? Why thank you Yusei, that's very nice of you to say," Aki said.

Meanwhile, with Jack…

"So Yusei what are we going to do now," Jack asked?

"I suppose we wait for them to come," Yusei said.

Meanwhile, with the twins…

"That's strange," Rua said.

"What is Rua?" Ruka asked.

"Our house, it's all dark inside like the lights are turned off," Rua said.

"Well why don't we go in and turn it back on," Ruka suggested?

"Good idea," Rua said.

The twins then proceeded to go inside but as soon as they opened the door they were shocked at what they saw.

SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Yusei and the gang along with a few others said.

Rua and Ruka had solemn expressions on their faces as they saw the gang.

Yusei then stepped up to apologize along with the rest of the gang.

"Rua, Ruka, we are sorry for the way we behaved yesterday, can you forgive us?"

Rua looked at Ruka who looked back at him, after a few seconds they were both smiling.

"Sure Yusei," Rua said.

The gang and Rua's friends looked shocked.

"You're not mad at any of us?" They said.

"And me?" Tenpei replied.

Rua laughed.

"Why should I be mad in my birthday and since you're all here we can finally start this party," Rua said.

So do you forgive us Rua, Ruka, they all said?

Rua and Ruka looked back at each other and then at the gang smiling.

Sure, we forgive you, they said.

Before anyone could say anything back, Crow then suddenly spoke.

All right! Then let's begin! Crow said.

A while later…

As the day's activities were coming to an end, it was time to blow out the candles and make a wish.

"All right guys, are you ready to blow out the candles and make your wishes?" Yusei asked the twins.

They both nodded.

"Okay then, what do you wish for?" Yusei asked.

Ruka closed her eyes as she was going to make her wish first and started to wish for something in her heart.

"What I wish is that our relationship works out and that one day you will all accept it," Ruka thought.

She then blew her side of the candles.

Yusei and the gang then turned to Rua.

"All right Rua, now it's your turn to make a wish," Yusei said.

Rua also closed his eyes as he was making his wish.

"What I wish for is that our relationship works out and I wish that one day we have our own family," Rua thought.

He then blew his side of the candles.

All right! "Now it's cake time," said Crow.

Everyone then started digging in.

Meanwhile, with the twins…

"Happy Birthday Rua," Ruka said.

"The same to you too," Rua said.

They were about to kiss each other but they knew where they were and instead gave each other a quick hug.

"Don't worry, I'll make up for it tonight," Ruka said knowing what Rua wanted.

"All right then," Rua said as he spoke very silently so no one would hear.

A while later…

As the day was getting over, the gang was talking to one another.

Meanwhile, with Aki and Rua…

"Aki," Rua said.

"Yes Rua," Aki said.

"I need your help with something," said Rua a bit shy.

Aki was puzzled as to why the energetic boy was feeling shy on his birthday; she then kneeled down to his level and started to speak.

"What's troubling you Rua," Aki said?

Rua took a deep breath and started to speak.

"You see I want to sing a song for Ruka on our birthday but I am too nervous that someone will laugh at me," Rua said.

Aki look surprised that Rua had thought of something but then smiled seeing how sweet his action was. She then started to speak.

"Oh Rua, that's so sweet, do you have a copy of the song with you so I may see it," Aki said.

Rua nodded and took out a piece of paper from his pocket giving it to Aki.

As Aki took the piece of paper and spent her time analyzing it, she was so touched by what she read.

"Oh Rua, you have to read this song, you just have too," Aki said.

"But I am nervous Aki," Rua said.

"It's okay Rua, I promise no one's going to laugh at you, have you told your sister about this?" Aki asked.

"No," said Rua.

"Great then I'll make an announcement," Aki said as she turned to face the rest of the gang.

Wait! Aki! Rua said.

But since it was already too late and Aki already started to speak, Rua decided to keep quiet.

"It looks like I will have to sing this song now," Rua thought.

Meanwhile, with Aki…

"Attention everybody, to end this special day, Rua would like to sing for us," Aki said.

Yusei and Crow look amused while Jack tried to be his usual self but you could see he also wanted to hear what he sounded like.

Rua's friends on the other hand were also amused as they wanted to hear Rua's singing voice as well.

Best of luck Rua, Tenpei said.

Yeah, we really want to hear you sing, Sly said.

Be sure not to blush too much, George said.

Shut up! Rua told them.

Sure we will shut up when you perform, Sly said.

Meanwhile, with Ruka…

She was shocked. She didn't expect Rua to sing. She went up to him and started to speak.

"Rua, is it true? Do you want to sing?" Ruka asked him.

"Yeah do you," Sly said but then stopped at the murderous glare Ruka was giving him and the others.

With that, they decided to go back to their seats.

Meanwhile, with Rua…

He hesitated as he was feeling a little uncomfortable but then started to speak.

"Yes…" Rua said as he started to turn around.

Ruka smiled but then started to speak.

"Rua, it's okay, you don't have to be nervous, we won't make fun of your song," Ruka said.

"You won't?" Rua said.

Ruka nodded.

Well then, I guess I'll try, Rua said.

Ruka once again smiled and came closer to him.

"Well then… best of luck," Ruka said as she kissed him on the cheek quickly so no one would notice and then went back to her seat.

Meanwhile, with Rua…

Well, this is it, Rua said.

He then looked at the guys.

Promise not to laugh guys, Rua said still a little nervous.

They all nodded.

Rua then took a breath and started to sing.

Rua's Song:

(Chorus 0)

"Waking up to the morning breeze" (Rua looking outside)

"And walking down to see your pretty face" (Looking down and smiling at Ruka)

"I'll admit I love you and I adore you" (Expressing his feelings for Ruka)

"And always want to always be near you" (Pulling Ruka near himself)

(Chorus 1)

"Going up with hardships along the way" (Looking at her in a sad way)

"I'll admit we never had any bright days" (Ruka looking back in the same way)

"But seeing you with a smile all the time" (Cupping Ruka's cheek)

"I'll admit I have something to confess and say…" (Smiling at Ruka)

(Chorus 2)

"Because I want to tell you;" (Putting his hand on her shoulders)

"My beloved, don't be afraid, don't run away…" (Audience looking shocked)

"I will always be there for you to chase the darkness away." (Yusei smiling)

"Let's see the sun rising together and hope for a better day." (Ruka and Rua holding hands)

(Chorus 3)

"Because I want to tell you;" (Aki and gang emotionally touched)

"My beloved, don't be afraid, don't run away…" (Sly and Tenpei Talking)

"I will always be there for you to chase the darkness away." (Rua wiping Ruka's tears)

"Twins we are, brave and beautiful, that's the family way." (Referring to Rua and Ruka)

(Chorus 4)

"Because I want to tell you;" (Aki and gang still touched)

"My beloved, don't be afraid, don't run away…" (Rua bringing Ruka into a hug)

"I will always be there for you to chase the darkness away." (Rua running a finger through Ruka's hands)

"So Happy Birthday from me to you and let's hope we can accommodate." (Rua holding Ruka's face)

"Because living in fear is not the peaceful way." (Rua kissing Ruka on the lips, audience shocked)

(Chorus 5)

"Share your secrets; share your feelings, because we have confessed to each other that we love each other one way." (Rua looking at Ruka then the gang)

"So to close off, all I want from you is to be strong because I will always be there for you to chase the darkness away." (Rua holding Ruka in his arms and looking at gang before standing up to return to podium)

End of Song

Meanwhile, with Yusei and the others…

Yusei and the others were stunned. They never thought that Rua had such a beautiful voice and that he could sing very well.

Meanwhile, with Ruka…

She went up to her brother and hugged him.

"Do you like my song Ruka," Rua asked?

Ruka smiled at him while having tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Oh Rua, that was beautiful," Ruka said as she hugged him tight.

"Thanks, I did it for you anyways," Rua said as he hugged her with the same amount of pressure.

Ruka then looked up to Rua.

"Rua, I love you," said Ruka.

Rua smiled and looked back at her.

"Ruka, I love you too," said Rua.

They then shared a tender kiss and quickly parted so Yusei and the others won't see.

Meanwhile, with Yusei and the others…

They had finished talking about Rua's song and went up to him and Ruka who had also finished talking.

"Wow Rua that was simply beautiful but I must ask who were you referring to in the song," Yusei said as had a hunch who.

Rua looked at Ruka who looked back with a smile saying it was okay.

"It was Ruka," Rua said.

Yusei and the others were surprised that the twins were in love with each other that deeply but then smiled.

"It's okay Rua," Yusei said.

"Huh?" Rua asked confused.

"It's okay," Yusei said as he put his arms around him and Ruka.

"You mean you accept our relationship?" Rua asked.

Yusei looked back at the gang and then at the twins and smiled.

"You like Ruka, don't you?" Yusei asked.

Rua turned a little red but smiled.

"Yes I do," he said as he grabbed one of Ruka's arms and was smiling at her.

Everyone in the room then smiled at them.

"Then its okay because being in love is a special thing and I knew that you two would fell in love eventually being always so close to one another," Yusei said.

So you aren't mad at this? Rua said referring to their relationship.

Yusei came and put his hand on their shoulders.

"Rua, I would have been mad if all I saw was just a small crush or faze but when I saw the feelings you had for another through that song it was then I realized that what I was seeing was true love and for that reason I was accepting this relationship," Yusei said.

You mean it? The twins asked.

Yusei nodded as Crow came.

"It's just as Yusei said we are in support of this relationship," Crow said as he put his fist in the air.

Rua looked at Jack and Aki as they also shook their heads in unison.

A while later…

Everyone had gone home and Rua and Ruka were currently together in Ruka's bed.

"That was a beautiful song that you sang today," Ruka said.

Rua blushed, "it was nothing really," Rua said.

"You're wrong, it was something, I thought it was very sweet," Ruka said.

"Really, thank you then," Rua said.

Rua then snuggled closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ruka I promise that no matter what happens, we'll always be together," said Rua smiling.

Ruka nodded.

They then shared a deep kiss knowing that they will always be together no matter what the odds were.

The End!

Note: I made this one-shot when I got the idea so if it isn't as good as hoped for then I am sorry. Also, I want to say that this will be my last one-shot for a while as I will focus on finishing my other stories now before making any other stories. Also, could you please review this story for me and if you can let me know how to consult a beta reader in the review, thank you! Remember to review.


End file.
